


A Rewarding Promotion

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Omega Training, Mpreg, Multi, Older Castiel, Older Jimmy, Omega Dean, Owner Jimmy, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sharing, Teen Dean, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Trained Dean, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Male Omegas were rare and often hard to come by but Jimmy’s company was known for giving extravagant gifts for their higher promotions.





	A Rewarding Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean’s mouth dropped open as Jimmy’s thick cock pushed into the mess that had been trying to leak out of Dean’s well fucked hole. Warmth burned under his skin and urged him to widen his stance to get the Alpha fucking him even deeper. It had been like this since Dean had been given to Jimmy Novak two days before his Heat had hit with a vengeance. “Such a greedy hole.” Jimmy growled as his hands dug into the meat of Dean’s hips and jerked Dean back into each of his thrusts as he worked towards his knot.

Arousal stole Dean’s ability to form words and the only real thoughts in his Heat addled mind were  _knot knot knot knot_  as the thick scent of mating, Alpha and arousal continued to fill his senses. High and needy whines escaped from his parted lips as his muscles shook. Despite the instinctive urge to be mated he knew the second Jimmy turned them on their sides after they were tied together he was going to be dropping off into unconsciousness.

Rational thought readily slipped from his fingers, his body and mind well into his Heat, as Dean released a broken wail of need as his small Omega cock remained untouched underneath him.

“Still so tight.” Jimmy’s hand closed down over the back of Dean’s neck and Dean’s body went pliant once more. He’d noticed that Jimmy enjoyed grabbing and biting the back of his neck every time he was about to tie them together. Not that it stopped him from doing it when he wasn’t fucking Dean.

Once Jimmy had broken the bonding gland on his neck, sending a feeling of warmth and a undeniable feeling of _claim_ , the Alpha seemed obsessed with that spot.

Jimmy rutted against Dean’s clenching ass until his knot finally caught and started to swell up to lock them together. Dean came with a silent cry as his ass clenched down on Jimmy’s knot and the Alpha groaned at the sensation.

Warmth started to spill inside his ass as his Heat started to calm to a manageable level and his inner muscles worked to milk his Alpha of every single drop of come in a quest to be bred. Jimmy released his neck and turned them so he could tug Dean close. His face nuzzled at the mark he’d made sure to put on Dean’s neck the first time he’d knotted him. Dean sighed out and allowed himself to relax in Jimmy’s hold as his eyes drooped. A mumble slipped from his lips as Jimmy ground against his ass again to release another load.

Dean didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt himself being turned and the large plug, the one designed to mimic an Alpha knot, that his new Alpha had was being worked inside him. His hole burned at the stretch and his inner muscles greedily milked the hard plug as though it was another knot.

Possessive words about breeding and fucking him full barely registered as Dean managed to slip back under into sleep. Dean knew if he didn’t sleep now he’d be even more exhausted as his Heat finished out. His body would continue to drive him into a frenzy until his Heat had ended.

Jimmy moved off of the bed to leave Dean resting and moved into the bathroom to shower. The lingering scent of a caught Omega feeling him with satisfaction at the knowledge that as Dean’s Heat wound down his new Omega was already pregnant with _his_ child.

He sighed out under the warm spray as he cleaned himself and stepped out of the shower to catch a sound outside of his room. Jimmy grabbed a robe and padded out into the house only to catch the scent of his brother. He grinned and started moving towards where the muted sounds were coming from to see Castiel standing there surrounded by several bags.

“You’re back early!” Castiel’s head snapped up to look at him and a grin split his features. “Thought it was going to be a week more?”

“I was growing bored.” Castiel shrugged and stepped close to drag Jimmy in for a hug, “What have you been doing?” he sniffed the air and his eyes widened. “An Omega?” he questioned. “Where did you—?”

“Gift.” Jimmy smirked, “He was a gift for my promotion. Nothing but the best from the Omega auction house. Trained to please, obedient and they gave him to me only two days before his Heat.” he rocked back on his feet and looked at Castiel’s darkening eyes. “I thought you might want to try him out.” his hand closed down on Castiel’s shoulder, “He’s nearing the end of his Heat and I’ve been fucking him for what seems like a week straight. He’s already caught, too.”

“You’d share him with me?” Castiel was already taking a few steps towards the stairs, “But he is your gift.” there was a slight hesitation but the thought of a  _male Omega_  in the midst of his Heat was so tempting. Male Omegas were rare and often hard to come by but Jimmy’s company was known for giving extravagant gifts for their higher promotions.

Jimmy had truly earned the fuckable little Omega resting upstairs.

“He might belong to me but I want you to feel free to use him whenever I’m not. I don’t mind sharing, Cas.” Jimmy grinned and pushed Castiel towards the steps. “I had been keeping him plugged in the hopes of getting him to catch this first Heat and his scent has already changed so I know I’ve succeeded.” Castiel nodded and moved up the stairs towards Jimmy’s room where the scent of Omega was getting thicker until his cock was straining against his pants.

The Omega was beautiful. Young with tan skin, freckles, loose limbed and clearly well fucked. He had a beautiful face, full lips and the scent was heavenly. Castiel wasted no time stripping off his clothes and closing the distance between them. The bed dipped and the Omega muttered something in his sleep as he turned towards Castiel’s position. Omega gold eyes cracked open to look at him and a mumble escaped.

“Little longer Alpha. Too tired.” Dean glanced up at Castiel only to blink, “You’re not Jimmy.” his muscles tensed but he didn’t move far. The way the Omega was sprawled Castiel wasn’t sure he would be able to move very far.

“Castiel.” his voice was rough but instead of shoving himself inside the clearly exhausted Omega Castiel laid down to drag him close. He shoved his face against Dean’s neck and felt the Omega’s tense muscles relaxing as he scented him. “Jimmy is sharing since he’s already bred you.” was his only explanation and Dean blinked at him before nodding against him slowly.

It wasn’t unheard of and from what Dean had heard of  _Castiel_  he knew the man to be smart as well as kind. Or at least that was Jimmy’s description when he hadn’t been pounding into Dean’s ass and eagerly knotting him.

The Alpha allowed Dean to sleep a little longer before he was rousing Dean when he heard needy sound escaping. Lazy thrusts against his ass and whines had his small half hard cock once more hardening. Dean blinked and whined as he came awake only to shift himself into a position to be mounted.

It was instinctive and trained into him, immediately presenting to an Alpha, as he pressed his hot face against the cool sheets. He spread his legs and lowered himself into what he’d been taught as the perfect position for mounting as the Alpha, the new Alpha, moaned at the sight.

He could smell the thick scent of arousal in the air and felt fingers working the plug Jimmy kept locked inside of him out. Another rough sound escaped and then warmth was pressing against him. The cock that pushed into the mess threatening to leak out of his gaping hole was near identical to the one he’d grown used to over the week he’d been in Jimmy’s possession.

Castiel bottomed out and Dean shoved his face down in the pillows as his ass clenched around it. Large hands gripped him, holding him in place, as Dean whined lowly at the lack of movement.

“Hot.” Castiel growled lowly and finally Dean felt the Alpha moving over him before he started thrusting roughly. The strokes were different from Jimmy’s but the slapping of balls against him was all too familiar and the sounds of fucking filled the air.

Low growls and snarls escaped as Castiel single-mindedly sought his knot. The door opening didn’t register for Dean as he was lost in sensation and heat as his instincts to be fucked and knotted easily took over. His small cock rested between his legs, neglected and aching, as each snap of hips against his ass jarred his body and after what felt like ages he could feel Castiel’s knot was being worked into him.

Fingers dug into his hips as Castiel rutted up against his ass, grunting with effort, while Dean whined and begged for more. His Heat was still burning inside of him, less than before, as it started to wind down now that he was bred.

Then Castiel’s knot was inside him as it swelled up, filling him full, and Dean’s mouth dropped open on a moan. His small cock jerked and he came across the sheets as teeth grazed the skin next to Jimmy’s mark.

But they didn’t break nor did they claim.

 _Sharing_  he remembered and realized he would that while he could expect to be used by two Alphas he would only actually belong to one. Jimmy sat down on the bed next to them as Castiel turned them. His fingers stroked along Dean’s flat belly and moved down to tease the sensitive head of Dean’s cock. “Think between the two of us we’ll have you caught on a knot more often than not.” his voice was rough and Castiel glanced over at him.

Dean sighed, body limp and sated, as his ass milked Castiel’s knot and warmth spilled into his aching hole.

Jimmy stretched out on the bed next to them and relaxed at the scent of all three of them coating the air. Dean could tell by the look on Jimmy’s face that his Alpha was more than ready to drop into some kind of sleep while his brother took his turn knotting the Omega.

Dean’s Alpha managed to sleep through Castiel’s first knotting of Dean and didn’t wake up until Castiel was knotting Dean for the third time. Through a haze of bliss and the well fucked feeling of an Omega near the end of their Heat he watched as Jimmy grinned at the sight of Castiel plowing him from behind. Even as he watched them Jimmy reached out a hand and stroked along Dean’s shaking body as he waited for his turn once more.

The Novak twins had shared everything for years, Jimmy had mentioned it in passing, and Dean doubted that Jimmy had ever once thought about not sharing Dean. They kept up a rotation of fucking, knotting and mating with Dean until the Omega’s Heat ended a day after Jimmy had caught the scent indicated Dean had been bred.

The sweet scent of pregnant Omega that had started to come off Dean had only increased to thoroughly saturate his scent. It was impossible not to see the smugness on Jimmy’s handsome face as his Alpha rolled his hips forward, fucking deep into his ass. Within the last few hours the two Alphas had taken to stroking his exhausted body and offering praise at his successful breeding.

Praise at how good he was at servicing both of them.

“Look at you.” Jimmy breathed out as Dean lay on his back with Jimmy thrusting inside him lazily. Dean’s eyes were glazed and his mouth dropped open as he panted. “Completely fucked out and bred up proper like a good little Omega. And on your first Heat with us no less.” he stroked a hand on Dean’s warm body as he paused in his thrusting. “Taking both of our knots and keeping our seed inside you for so long each time. I couldn’t have asked for a better gift.”

Dean turned his head in Jimmy’s direction, away from where he’d been idly staring off, and nuzzled into the hand stroking at his cheek. The praise had warmth filling him that had nothing to do with his dying Heat.

He’d been terrified when he’d been sold, going through training to be everything an Alpha would want until he’d given in and eagerly followed instructions. The terror that had faded at the repeated lessons and instructions had flared back to life when he had been given as a gift to an Alpha.

But somehow the Novak Alphas were treating him so well even if his sole purpose was for their pleasure and to give his Alpha children. “Yes.” Castiel agreed, “He’s such a good little Omega. Such a good Omega, Dean.” and once Castiel had learned his name Dean had noticed how much the Alpha enjoyed saying it.

“Going to give me so many pretty babies.” Jimmy smirked at Castiel as his brother nodded, “We’ll keep you full, well fucked and used, even when you’re round with my child.” Dean whined when the cock working inside him started actively aiming for his prostate. “Full all the time.”

Dean clenched down and shoved his head back into the sheets. Jimmy’s knot tied them together and Dean came across his belly as he thrashed slightly. “That’s it.” he watched blurrily how Jimmy gathered him up, released a soft moan at the stretch to his tender rim, as Jimmy shifted them so Dean was sprawled boneless across his chest.

He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. His Heat and the repeated rounds of fucking had taken every ounce of energy he had. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep it off before he was expected to enthusiastically take his Alpha’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Who says brothers can't share? Hope you all are enjoying some of the Omega!Dean fics I've posted recently and this one with him being shared between Jimmy and Cas.


End file.
